Perfect
by MissJessx3
Summary: Bella is a volunteer at a hospital, who just wants to get in her boss' pants. She succeeds. ONESHOT! I just felt like writing this... haha. AH!


I was beginning to question why I would ever volunteer at a hospital. Who in their right mind wanted to organize files, and file files all day? That's when I remembered that if I did this, it would look great on my college resume. So I sucked it up, and went back to filing.

I heard the door open, and I could only guess that it was God himself, in the form of Edward Cullen. This was his office, after all. He was in charge of patient records, but had a meeting today, which was why I was stuck doing his job for no pay. I did seek reward however, in looking at his gorgeous face. His copper hair was messy, as usual, yet it still managed to light a fire in me. He was built, but not buff, the exact body type of a model. I was jealous of whoever was taking that home and getting in those pants every night.

I reminded myself to look at his left hand, to make sure he didn't have a wedding ring on. I don't think I'm gutsy enough to try anything with him, but it's nice to have the option. If he has a girlfriend, and we have sex, it's okay, because that means it wasn't serious enough for him to take her into consideration. Well, sometimes.

I tried to add to my appearance today, curling my long, brown hair. I even added a bit of make up! I wish he would notice that shit.

"Bella." He said, and I could hear his footsteps walking over to where I was standing.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, not turning around.

He chuckled, and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Please, just Edward. I was wondering if I could speak to you in my office for a moment?"

He led me through another door to where his desk and computer was. I took a seat in front of his desk, my leg shaking. He locked the door, and my heart burst into over time.

I could feel him behind me, he had crouched down so that his breath was on my neck.

"What were you thinking wearing this?" He asked, pulling on the shoulder of my shirt.

"I just wanted to look nice." I said, hoping that I didn't make him angry.

He scoffed, then swept my hair to the other side of my shoulder.

"Look nice? As if you could ever look anything less than astounding. Silly girl." He replied.

I just about lost it when he trailed kisses up and down my neck, his lips smooth as glass. He continued this for a while before he went to sit down in his seat.

He put his hand, palm up, and gestured me with his index finger curled; he wanted me to come to him.

_Oh dear fucking Lord._

I did what I was told, and when I finally reached him, he took my hands in his, pulling me onto his lap.

"You listen well; this is going to be very fun." Edward whispered in my ear, before kissing it.

I lolled my head back, my body anxious for the possibility of what was to come. Emphasis on the word come.

He flicked open the buttons of my shirt easily, and in a matter of seconds I was completely topless.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." He said, leaning in and kissing me.

His lips were the most incredible things I've ever felt before. They were purely orgasmic themselves. I parted my lips quickly, dying to feel his tongue against mine. This kiss became rough, and passionate; his lips forcefully moving against mine. I was running out of breath quickly, and when I did, he proceeded to move his lips up and down my neck. His tongue darted out a few times, tasting my skin. I held onto the back of his head, guiding him along.

His hands came up to my chest, pinching and kneading at my breasts. His hands were magical, causing me to moan with all the sensations he was putting me through.

"Please." I whispered, wanting this torture to continue, and at the same time, I wanted it to be over.

"Please what?" He asked, his lips still on my neck. "You have to tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me up against the wall." I told him, causing him to groan.

"Oh, god Bella." He said, picking me up off of his lap and setting my feet on the ground.

He quickly shrugged out of his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt in lightening speed. When his chest was finally revealed to me, I couldn't help but stare. He was absolutely perfect. Even his wonderful happy trail of coppery hair was perfect! His hands started to undo his belt, and that was when I stepped in.

"No." I whispered against his lips, kissing him again. As our tongues licked and tasted, I moved my hands to his, and resumed the job that his hands were working on.

When I got the belt done, I stopped kissing him in order to unzip his pants. Once I did, I pushed his gray slacks onto the floor. I could see his erection clearly underneath his white boxer briefs. I gasped, and immediately, my panties got wetter.

"You like?" Edward asked, his _cock_y side coming out. "You're wearing too much clothes for what I have planned for us, you know that right?"

It was then that I noticed that he was more naked than I was. Well that certainly wouldn't do!

I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants as fast a humanly possible, pushing them to the floor with Edward's slacks.

"You look absolutely amazing. Go sit on the edge of my desk." He ordered, and I didn't hesitate at all to do what he asked.

He got down on his knees in front of me, spreading my legs with his hands. He kissed up each thigh before getting to the spot I wanted him the most.

"You're soaked." He breathed, looking up at me with lust in his eyes.

"You make me this way." I said simply, another groan issuing out of his mouth.

He moved his fingers along the waistband of my underwear, sometimes dipping in underneath the band. I arched my hips upward so that he could get them off easier. He chuckled at my impatience, but he slid them off anyway.

When his head moved in between my legs, I wanted to melt. His tongue darted out, and licked me fully. I cried out when he latched his mouth onto my clit, sending incredible sensations throughout my body. Watching his head move as he went down on me was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. He had me excited to a point I didn't even know existed. It was only a matter of a few minutes before I came undone.

"Oh my fuck, Edward." I gasped, my body shaking. He looked at me and smirked, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. I just about lost it then, too.

When he stood up, I grabbed him, kissing him hard. He moaned as I sucked on his bottom lip eagerly. I pushed his boxers down, feeling his erection on my thigh.

"Time to return the favor." I told him, winking.

I looked down at his waist and gasped. He was fucking HUGE! I never would have guessed that he would have been this big, but I should have known; he was perfect.

I got down on my knees, and began pleasuring him. I flicked my tongue over the head of his penis, swirling it around. He moaned, and I slammed my mouth on him. As I was bobbing back and forth, he had his hands in my hair to guide me along. He made the most amazing sounds as I was doing this, and I decided that this would be a moment I would never forget.

He shouted my name when he finally came, and I was extremely proud of myself for making him cum.

"Now, what were you saying earlier about that wall?"

**AN: **

**I wanted to write a smutty one-shot this morning, so i did! Hahaha. It's just oral though. I wasn't sure how I was going to end it, but I like ending it here.**

**Tell me what yah think!**

**Love,**

**Jess**


End file.
